My New Girl
by msHeatherette
Summary: Brittany is a dancer who is close friend with Puck, who is best friend with Santana. Puck and the dancers set something up for Santana's birthday to make her forget for just a day about her ex. Two months later after the party, Santana takes advantage of what happened at the party to make Brittany agree to her demands. She hired Brittany to pretend to be her new girl.


**A/N: Yesterday an idea suddenly pop up in my head that I come up with this story. LOL, my hand was itching for me to write the story because if I don't then I'm an idiot. Thank god I did, because I was really having fun on writing it and I can't wait to share it with you guys. **

**As you can see this is my first story. So I am bits of nervous and excited about what will transpired. English, is not my first language and this is not beta'ed so expect wrong spelling, and misuse of grammars some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character and the show Glee. Duh, obviously. 'rolled eyes'**

**So let's just on with the story now shall we? ENJOY! =)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Loud music can be heard from the halls on Santana's house. She don't feel like partying after Quinn, her girlfriend, now her ex, dumped her approximately three days ago. Her best buddy Puck is the one initiating the party and here she is a 'bit tipsy' drowning all the alcohols inside her body.

She was in the kitchen when the door opened slowly with Puck emerging behind it.

"San, it's supposed to be your birthday. Why are you here instead of having fun?" Puck sat on the stool beside his best friend looking truly concern.

Santana didn't say a word, not even acknowledging his present. She just keep drinking the Tequila all to herself.

"You already drink most half of it?" Puck ask widely but more of a statement, as he saw the bottle of Tequila from the Latina's hand. 'And still handle to sit properly and serve herself another one every after shots?' He continued, but not voicing it out.

Seriously, this girl is something.

Puck shoved away all his thoughts; thinking of anything that could make her friend feel better. Then a smile suddenly crept on his face, when an idea pop on his head.

He fished off his cellphone from his pocket and text'ed someone who can be a great help from them. He scroll down all the way from his contacts in alphabetical order until he reached the said person. He immediately send the message and not seconds later he got a new message from the receiver and after reading it, he couldn't just stop grinning.

You will thank me when it's over, Lopez.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Wher yah bringing me, Fuckerman" Santana growled. She is too drunk to walk and she wanted to go to bed at once.

Puck is holding her tightly from the back so she won't fall down. He is leading her from the living room where it will be held; with few of their friends already waiting for them. Fifteen minutes ago, Puck had also send a message from his friends from the party about the plan.

He didn't hide his excitement from Santana. Even if tipsy, Santana is still on her usual self but the difference now is that she's not in the mood to make snarky comments to anyone including her friend Puck. She shrug it off not minding, because all she can think about is how fuck up her life is. Thinking how she can live in this world without the blonde and how her life turn miserable.

"It's 'our' surprise for you, Lopez. So if I were you, you should be excited now because when the show starts, this will make you forgot about Quinn," Puck grinned and his eyes glint from excitement. In fact this performance is not only for Santana but for all of them to have fun.

He takes note of it that this is about the Latina forgetting Quinn.

Santana frowned hearing her ex's name, making her emotional.

"I want her, just her" Santana said face down as she controlled her tears not to fall down. The pain she felt can never be mended if Quinn is not with her.

Puck do not want to see the Latina breaking inside and out, and he had this feeling that everything will change for her. But he's so overly confident about this plan that a smirk is definitely visible now from his face when a tall, sexy, hot blonde, filled his mind.

"Well see."

Puck opened the door leading to Santana's living room. Expecting all their friends to be there. Some of them were already quite tipsy too from the drinking. Last time he check, there were many people but maybe they got bored so they left. The only people who is present this time is there closest friend, smiling from their sits. From the sight of it they look as if they just win a national battle with their silly grin plastered on their faces. 'Fuck' they are way too drunk.

"Happy Birthday, Santana!" All greeted clapping their hands when Puck and Santana entered the room. Even in Santana's state, she still has the scariest glare.

"What're you guys still doin' here?" Her words are slurred with her friends not really paying much of attention to her as they continued doing what they are doing.

Santana want to yell at them to get the hell out of her house because the party is over and she want to be alone, on her own home and cry her hearts out. But before she can do it, she heard a loud noise behind the door and before she could ask what was going on, she was pulled by her arm with Puck forcing her to sit down on the big couch in the room which was now at the middle. Puck follows beside her.

"Yes! Just on time, baby." Puck fist punch his self.

The door of the living room opened and a cart appears behind it with the hugest cake she had ever seen. She didn't hide her irritation and when four girls follows only with their bra's and panties on made her eyebrows raise. Everybody is excited except her. She find all this weird. When two of the girls push the cart sexily inside, swaying their hips on the process bringing it few inches away from the Latina's reach. More girls went in and they are wearing matching outfits and color as the other four. Red.

She saw her friend Mike and Artie yelled for attention. More noises came out and most of them are cheering for them to take their rest of the clothes off. Santana is confuse, this is still her apartment right?

One of the girls with red hair walk near the couch looking at Santana, smiling.

"I see it's your birthday, right. Santana?" The mysterious girl stared at her seductively and Santana feels like she wanted to vomit here, on this couch. She wanted to ask how the hell this girl know her name but the stranger continued talking.

"So as a gift from us we're going to rock your world, babe" The girl winks at her and if not more, she feel disgusted on the girl in front her.

Santana turned her head from the side where Puck is sitting, sending him her best signature glare that everybody loves the most. Yeah, very sarcastic.

"This is your surprise?" She hissed on him not really happy.

Puck only nodded because he cannot form a word when Santana is staring at him like that. He take a huge gulp before sighing.

"Just watch what we have in stored for you Santana, it haven't even started yet. Give it a minute okay?" He surrendered. Santana is making this hard for him. He run out of ideas how to make her forgot about the blonde. This is his last bet. If things didn't work as planned then its over.

The girls stand on the middle of the room. The red haired girl seem to be leading it and they were surrounding the fake cake until a sound started to play from the corner and they all listened to the music before they all started dancing.

_Baby, you is the diamond that lasts forever_

_And I just can't take a single step without you_

_Baby, to you I'll always be a faithful lover_

_'Cause my heart can't make a single beat without you_

The Latina was surprised. The girls have some moves. They were doing slow dancing and she was even more surprised that they got some props.

_You make my fly, you get me high_

_You turn my world to such a better place_

_Your crazy touch, The sweetest rush_

_Is something to save my life_

The girl moves closer to Santana going to touch her face when Santana stopped her. The girl huff turning around disappointed that she didn't have the chance to touch the birthday girls beautiful face.

_I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms_

_Every day breathing your love_

_And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing you lips_

_Baby, breathing your love_

The rest of the girl who is dancing in the background grabbed there partners to dance with them. They were all happy to accept the offer and all of them started dancing, even Puck was already out of sight. The place were already occupied by the guys and girls dancing and some grinding from each other.

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

Santana remained on the couch watching all of them having fun. She won't deny it but she also had fun watching them. She didn't hide her amusement this time and started smiling.

The second verse was already playing in the background, she saw the girl with the red hair slicing the top of the cake with a cutter. She wonders where she get that.

_Baby boo, only you can make me recover_

_The lost parts of me I thought they'd gone a long time ago_

_With you life runs like the best love letter_

_I was just an empty soul until you stepped in to my show_

All of them were surrounding the cake jumping and cheering. She is confuse and curios what that for because they were also shouting a woman's named called 'Brittany'.

Then it happened. A girl suddenly went out from the cake and my breath hitches seeing her for the first time.

_You make me fly, you get me high_

_You turn my world to such a better place_

_Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush_

_Is something to save my life _

She sure was seeing a goddess, dancing with her hips shaking side by side corresponding to the beat. Her blonde hair is swaying as she moved and she was wearing different from the rest. She wear a red lingerie's outfit and she looks so hot and sexy with it.

_I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms_

_Every day breathing your love_

_And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing you lips_

_Baby, breathing your love_

She had her mouth open now, maybe gawking from the blonde dancer in front of her. She can't seem to take her eyes away from her body as it continue moving with expertise.

'God, she really have a nice body' she thinks with wide eyes.

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

The tall blonde set her eyes the first time to the brunette, and the world seem to fade like they were the only ones in the room. Santana take a deep breathe since she seem having a hard time to catch some air.

_I wanna have that crazy love_

_Want it running in my blood_

_I want it taking over me, over me, over me_

Her eyes is so blue and its piercing right through her gaze. She is staring at Santana like really staring at her the whole time and Santana's eyes is also glued at her. Now, they are staring at each other. Blue eyes meeting brown ones.

_I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms_

_Every day breathing your love_

_And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing you lips_

_Baby, breathing your love _

Santana didn't even realize that the blonde dancer was approaching until she got nearer.

_I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms_

_Every day breathing your love_

_And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing you lips_

_Baby, breathing your love_

The girl whose named is Brittany bent forward for their heads almost touching. From this small expanse of time, Santana got the chance to have a better look from the sexy dancer's eye and now that it's up close with her own, the blonde's eye is even more beautiful and darker shade of blue. She was clearly mesmerized from the girl.

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

_Breathing your love, love, love_

Baby, breathing your love, love, love

They could feel each others breathes and no one knows who is breathing harder. Santana was at lost on her eyes, Brittany smirk seductively and it send shivers down her spine. How the hell did she do that?

_Breathing your love, love, love_

_Baby, breathing your love, love, love_

The Dancer's hand cupped her cheeks, thumb touching her lips when the song ended. Santana's mouth is at 'O' when Brittany moves her thumb lower to place it on her jaw. She tense seeing Brittany bit her lip. She's so hot. Their eyes meet again and saw nothing but lust.

"Let me kiss you," the blonde whispered with her lips drawing nearer. She can feel her breathe on her mouth, then finally their lips touch and it sent tingles all over her body.

Santana inhaled softly when she felt Brittany's lips pressed against her. Her lips taste so good and she want nothing but to lead the kiss and kiss it deeper, but not sure if she was allowed to, so she remained motionless from her sit curling her hand into a fist to stop herself from exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

Then I think the result of too much alcohol in her body take its effect just now, causing her to shut down from everything and all went black afterward.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Is it good or bad? **

**Please, let me know what you had in mind.**

**The song for this chapter is from Darin ft. Kat De Luna – Breathing your love**

**I also want this to be open as ever. Feel free to say whatever you want. I don't care. If you have comments or suggestions hit the review button below and I'll hear it out just for you dear readers. Please, review too because it will truly motivates me to write more or even just to follow or favorite. **

**Until next time! =''**


End file.
